harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Pius Dikkers
|titel = Minister van ToverkunstHarry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, Hoofdstuk 11 (De Omkoop)|ras = *Mens''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, Hoofdstuk 1 (''De Heer van het Duister Regeert) *Zee-egel''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, Hoofdstuk 31 (''De Slag om Zweinstein) |geslacht = Man|haar = Zwart en zilver''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood, Hoofdstuk 13 (''De Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen)|huid = Bleek|stok = OnbekendHarry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1|job =*Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving *Minister van Toverkunst |trouw = *Brits Ministerie van Toverkunst *Dooddoeners }} Minister Pius Dikkers (Engels: Pius Thicknesse) was een tovenaar en een ambtenaar van het Ministerie van Toverkunst van midden tot eind jaren negentig. Tijdens de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog werd hij Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving en later onder het regime van Heer Voldemort en onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek Minister van Toverkunst. Technisch gezien verving hij Rufus Schobbejak, die door Voldemort was vermoord, als Minister van Toverkunst. Dikkers nam deel aan het laatste gevecht van de oorlog, waar hij samen met de Dooddoeners vocht omdat hij nog steeds onder invloed van hun vloek was. Hij werd na Voldemort's nederlaag van zijn macht ontnomen en werd als Minister van Toverkunst opgevolgd door Romeo Wolkenveldt. Biografie Vroegere leven Dikkers werd ergens op de Britse eilanden geboren in de waarschijnlijk volbloed of halfbloed Dikkers familie. Tijdens zijn jeugd studeerde hij hoogstwaarschijnlijk aan Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, waar hij mogelijk enkele S.L.I.J.M.B.A.L.-len en P.U.I.S.T.-en behaalde. Enige tijd na zijn zeventiende verjaardag trad Dikkers toe tot het Ministerie van Toverkunst. Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving (1996-1997) Toen Emilia Bonkel, Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving, door Voldemort in de zomer van 1996 werd vermoord,''Harry Potter en de Halfbloed Prins'', Hoofdstuk 1 (De Andere Minister) werd Dikkers benoemd tot haar opvolger, vermoedelijk door toenmalig Minister van Toverkunst Rufus Schobbejak. Wanneer men ervan uitgaat dat het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving het grootste Departement van het Ministerie is (waar alle overige zes departement, met de mogelijke uitzondering van het Departement van Mystificatie, in sommige opzichten verantwoording aan af moeten leggen),''Fabeldieren en Waar Ze Te Vinden'' —'' ''Fabeldieren Die In Het Verborgen Leven kan er worden aangenomen dat Dikkers een hooggeplaatste ambtenaar binnen het Ministerie was op het moment van zijn benoeming in 1996. ]] Onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek (1997-1998) In de zomer van 1997, als onderdeel van Voldemort's plan om het Ministerie over te nemen, bracht Dooddoener Jeegers Dikkers onder de invloed van de Imperiusvloek. Hij zei dat dit moeilijker was dan hij had verwacht en dat dit ervoor zorgde dat hij bijna te laat was voor een belangrijke Dooddoeners-bijeenkomst in Villa Malfidus (aangezien Dikkers' aard hem toestond deze te weerstaan). Veel van de andere Dooddoeners waren onder de indruk van Jeegers' werk, Antonin Dolochov gaf hem een schouderklop, maar Voldemort wees erop dat Dikkers maar één man was en dat hij Minister Rufus Schobbejak moest omringen door zijn mensen voordat hij handelde. Dikkers bleek echter nuttig. Als Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving had Dikkers regelmatig contact met niet alleen de Minister zelf, maar ook met de hoofden van de andere departementen van het Ministerie, waardoor het gemakkelijker was om de andere te onderwerpen. Dikkers deed precies wat hij moest doen, wist onontdekt te blijven en zijn positie te gebruiken om te infiltreren in de hogere rangen van het Ministerie om langzaam en in samenwerking Schobbejak uit te schakelen. Dikkers hielp Voldemort ook bij het gevangen houden van Harry Potter op Ligusterlaan 4, voornamelijk door het een overtreding te maken om het huis met het Haardrooster te verbinden, om daar een Viavia te plaatsen, of om daar te Verdwijnselen en Verschijnselen. Oorspronkelijk werd dit allemaal gedaan voor Harry's bescherming, maar in werkelijkheid was dit zinloos, omdat Harry werd beschermd door een betovering via zijn moeder terwijl hij bij familieleden woonde. Het Merk was ook van kracht, dus als Harry of iemand in zijn omgeving een spreuk zou gebruiken om hem daar weg te krijgen, zou Dikkers hiervan op de hoogte zijn, net als de Dooddoeners.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 4 (De Zeven Potters) Als gevolg geloofde de Orde van de Feniks dat Dikkers was "overgelopen", wat het een groot probleem maakte voor het plan om Harry te verplaatsen. Ze hadden het oorspronkelijke plan laten liggen, omdat ze niet konden wachten tot het Merk zou verdwijnen: op het moment dat Harry zeventien zou worden, zou alle bescherming die hij van zijn moeder kreeg verloren gaan. Kortom, Dikkers dacht dat hij Harry in het nauw gedreven had, waar Harry het niet anders dan eens mee kon zijn. Als zodanig werd de Orde gereduceerd tot het gebruik van de enige middelen van magisch transport die overbleven: bezemstelen, Terzielers en Sirius Zwarts' motorfiets, die het toneel vormde voor de vlucht uit Klein Zanikem en de moord op Alastor Dolleman door Voldemort.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 5 (Gevallen Strijder) Als Minister van Toverkunst , Albert Rigeur en Jeegers, introduceert het nieuwe regime aan de medewerkers van het Ministerie van Toverkunst]] Uiteindelijk lanceerden Dikkers en de andere onderworpen hooggeplaatste ambtenaren van het Ministerie in samenwerking met de Dooddoeners een "soepele en vrijwel onopvallende" staatsgreep en op 1 augustus 1997 viel het Ministerie.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 8 (De Bruiloft) De ''Ochtendprofeet'' werd tevens overgenomen, het officiële verhaal van Schobbejak's moord was dat hij ontslag had genomen en dat Dikkers hem opvolgde. Alleen de Orde leek zich ervan bewust dat hij onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek stond. Als gevolg was Dikkers niets anders dan een marionet die zorgde voor de dagelijkse zaken, terwijl Voldemort, feitelijk de ware Minister, vrij was om zijn macht buiten het Ministerie om uit te breiden. Dikkers voerde, op bevel van Voldemort, het nieuwe regime bij het Ministerie in, dat meer in overeenstemming was met de Dooddoener-ideologie. Zijn acties omvatten het hebben van een standbeeld met een heks en tovenaar op een troon gemaakt van de lichamen van grof uitziende Dreuzels met het motto "Toverkracht is Macht" erin gegraveerd, gestationeerd in het Atrium en ter vervanging van de Fontein van de Magische Broederschap.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 12 (Toverkracht is Macht) Jeegers volgde Dikkers op als Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving en verscheidene andere Dooddoeners, zoals Totelaer en Zagrijn''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 21 (Het Verhaal van de Drie Gebroeders) werden toegewezen aan andere machtige posities binnen het Ministerie. Ondertussen werden op Zweinstein de Zwarte Kunsten en bevooroordeelde overtuigingen van Dreuzels respectievelijk door de professoren Amycus en Alecto Kragge onderwezen, onder het nieuwe schoolhoofd, Severus Sneep. Aanwezigheid op Zweinstein werd verplicht, evenals dat de studenten hun bloedstatus moesten bewijzen en dat Dreuzelgeborenen werden verwijderd. Harry Potter werd uitgeroepen tot "Ongewenst Persoon Nr. 1" en gezocht voor het ondervragen van de dood van Albus Perkamentus voor een beloning van tienduizend Galjoenen (wat in maart 1998 was toegenomen tot tweehonderdduizend toen pogingen om hem te vinden in het hele land bleven mislukken).''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 23 (Villa Malfidus) Met behulp van misleidend onderzoek dat werd uitgevoerd op het Departement van Mystificatie, beweerde het Ministerie dat Dreuzelgeborenen hun mogen hadden "gestolen" van "echte" heksen en tovenaars. Als gevolg werd de Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen opgericht om Dreuzelgeborenen te vervolgen en gevangen te nemen, met Dorothea Omber als Hoofd. Om Dreuzelgeborenen of bloedverraders op de vlucht op te sporen, werd een organisatie van Bloedhonden opgericht.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 19 (De Zilveren Hinde) Tevens werden mensen met bekende connecties met de Orde van de Feniks of sympathieën voor Dreuzels, zoals Arthur Wemel, in de gaten gehouden. (eigenlijk Harry Potter in vermomming)]] Toen Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel en Ron Wemel het Ministerie infiltreerden op zoek naar één van de Gruzielementen van Voldemort, ontmoette Harry, terwijl hij vermomd was als Albert Rigeur, Dikkers en leken Rigeur en Dikkers elkaar te kennen. Dikkers droeg op dat moment prachtige gewaden van zwart en goud. Harry was getuige van de veranderde aard van Dikkers terwijl hij onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek was, wat hem een sterke haat jegens Dreuzelgeborenen gaf, evenals bloedverraders, waar hij van beweerde ze net zo te verachtten. Terwijl Harry op zoek was naar een Gruzielement in Omber's kantoor, arriveerde Dikkers even om een briefje te schrijven en ontdekte hij bijna Harry die zich onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel bevond, hoewel hij hem uiteindelijk niet opmerkte. Eind 1997 werd Xenofilus Leeflang's dochter ontvoerd om te voorkomen dat hij de waarheid aan het publiek zou vertellen en de steun aan Harry Potter in zijn tijdschrift de Kibbelaar zou aanmoedigen. In de hoop haar terug te krijgen, stuurde hij een uil naar het Ministerie toen Harry, Hermelien en Ron hem kwamen opzoeken. Dikkers vroeg Totelaer en Zagrijn om het te onderzoeken. Ze arresteerden Leeflang, maar slaagden er niet in het trio te vangen. Slag om Zweinstein Tijdens de Slag om Zweinstein werd Dikkers gestationeerd aan de zijde van de Dooddoeners en vocht met hen tegen de verdedigers van het kasteel. Hij bevond zich tussen een groep van gemaskerde en gekapte Dooddoeners die met succes Zweinstein binnendrongen, en duelleerde met Percy Wemel. Zijn kap gleed af terwijl hij probeerde te voorkomen dat hij werd vervloekt en Percy dreef de spot met zijn baas voordat hij een vloek gebruikte waardoor er kleine, zee-egel-achtige stekels uit Dikkers' hele lichaam omhoog schoten. De gang waar zij zich in bevonden werd vervolgens beschadigd door een explosie waarbij Fred Wemel om het leven kwam. Dikkers en zijn kameraden trokken zich later op bevel van Voldemort terug.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 33 (Het Verhaal van de Prins) Toen de slag later hervat werd, enkele momenten voorafgaand aan het duel dat de oorlog beëindigde, werd Dikkers "gevloerd" door Arthur en Percy Wemel.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 36 (Het Zwakke Punt in het Plan) Latere leven (na 1998) Het is niet bekend of Dikkers tijdens het gevecht werd gedood, of enkel verlamd. Het laatste lijkt meer waarschijnlijk, omdat Arthur Wemel, net als de rest van de Orde van de Feniks, wist dat Dikkers onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek was. Na Voldemort's dood kwamen alle mensen in het hele land die onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek waren geweest weer tot zichzelf: als hij de strijd overleefde, zou dit ook Dikkers zijn. Direct na de Slag werd Romeo Wolkenveldt tot waarnemend Minister van Toverkunst benoemd, wat later een vaste aanstelling werd. Ondanks dat hij feitelijk van 1997 tot 1998 als de 34e Britse Minister van Toverkunst diende, wordt Dikkers tegenwoordig regelmatig weggelaten uit de meeste officiële documenten over het Dooddoener-regime,Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Ministers for Magic" op ''Pottermore'' omdat hij niet volledig bij bewustzijn was en niet verantwoordelijk was voor zijn eigen handelen. Uiterlijk Dikkers werd beschreven met zilvergrijze strepen in zijn lange zwarte haar en baard, evenals met "een groot, uitpuilend voorhoofd" dat zijn glinsterende ogen overschaduwde. Harry Potter dacht dat hij op een krab die van onder een rots tuurde leek. Persoonlijkheid Het is niet bekend hoe Dikkers was voordat de Imperiusvloek over hem werd uitgesproken, of nadat deze was verwijderd toen Voldemort was verslagen. Terwijl hij echter onder invloed van de vloek was, maakte zijn houding van verheven autoriteit gepaard met zijn uiterlijk, hem een over het algemeen intimiderende man. Tevens was hij overdreven blij met de manier waarop dingen op het Ministerie werden uitgevoerd onder hem en de Dooddoeners (met name Jeegers) en omarmde hij het geloof dat bloedverraders net zo slecht waren als Modderbloedjes, wat hij duidelijk maakte aan Harry Potter die op dat moment vermomd was als Albert Rigeur. Het zou onterecht zijn om Dikkers uitsluiten te beoordelen op zijn activiteiten tijdens zijn ambtstermijn als Minister van Toverkunst, omdat hij destijds werd bestuurd door de Dooddoener Jeegers en niet verantwoordelijk was voor zijn daden. Omdat de Dooddoeners hun toevlucht moesten nemen tot de Imperiusvloek om Dikkers aan hun zijde te krijgen, kan er worden aangenomen dat hij geen voorstander was van hun idealen. Als Hoofd van het grootste Departement van het Ministerie, kan men veronderstellen dat hij een redelijk bekwame tovenaar en ambtenaar op het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving was. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk was hij een individu met veel wilskracht, aangezien hij heel hard probeerde de effecten van de Imperiusvloek te weerstaan. Magische vaardigheden * Imperiusvloek weerstand: Dikkers had een zeker niveau van weerstand tegen de Imperiusvloek, omdat Jeegers beweerde dat hij moeite had om hem aan deze vloek te onderwerpen. De Imperiusvloek die op Dikkers werd geplaatst, moest dus bijzonder krachtig zijn. Etymologie * De naam Pius ''is afgeleid van het Latijnse woord ''pius, ''dat ondanks dat het vergelijkbaar is met het Engelse woord "pious" (vroom), een andere betekenis heeft: het verwijst naar iemand die eerbied heeft voor de wet, overheid en orde. Het is dus uitermate geschikt voor een Hoofd van het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving en Minister van Toverkunst. Het is ook de vorstelijke naam van twaalf pausen geweest. Zo kan de naam van de man die een organisatie heeft gecreëerd om Dreuzelgeborenen te onderdrukken mogelijk zinspelen op de Inquisitie, die zowel ketters als, ironisch genoeg, heksen vervolgde. * Net als de Nederlandse vertaling, is de Zweedse vertaling van Dikkers (Pius Korpulens) afgeleid van een woord voor "dik". In het Servisch werd Dikkers omgedoopt tot "Pije Glupsije" en in Italiaans tot "Pius O'tusoe". "''Glupsije" en "ottuso" zijn in de respectievelijke talen woorden voor "dom". Trivia in 1997, met Nagini op de vloer]] * Dikkers werd in de verfilmingen van ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'' vertolkt door Guy Henry. * In ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1'' is Dikkers aanwezig bij de Dooddoener-bijeenkomst in Villa Malfidus, wat impliceert dat hij toen al onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek was (hoewel dit niet wordt genoemd), of dat hij een echte Dooddoener is. Omdat Voldemort hem vroeg naar de nacht van Harry's vertrek van de Ligusterlaan nadat Jeegers zijn informatie had gegeven, is het laatste veel waarschijnlijker. Hij leek echter vrij oncomfortabel tijdens deze bijeenkomst, waarbij hij de waarschijnlijkheid presenteerde dat hij een handlanger was van de Dooddoeners, maar geen echt lid (merk op dat hij in deze scène een krijtstreeppak en stropdas draagt, in plaats van Dooddoeners gewaden). Als alternatief is er in de film een hint dat hij mogelijk is gekidnapt en wordt gedwongen de Dooddoeners hun bevelen op te volgen (Dikkers lijkt van streek als Nagini zich intimiderend naast hem op de grond opkrult en bij het toespreken van ambtenaren van het Ministerie trillen zijn handen). * In ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' wordt Pius uit frustratie meedogenloos gedood door Voldemort nadat hij zijn concentratie onderbreekt met een ongewenste tussenkomst. ]] * In de Harry Potter-uitspraakgids op de officiële website van Scholastic wordt de Engelse vertaling van Pius Dikkers, Pius Thicknesse, fonetisch gespeld als "PY-us THIK-nuss" (zoals in "thick'ness''" (dikte)). Rowling spreekt het echter uit als "PY-us thik-NESS" (zoals in "''Loch '''Ness"). * Pius Dikkers onderscheidt zich als de Minister van Toverkunst met de kortste ambtstermijn ten opzichte van de Ministers die in de boeken worden genoemd: 274 dagen (9 maanden en 1 dag). [[Pottermore|''Pottermore]] stelt echter dat Basil Flack in 1752 slechts twee maanden in functie was voordat hij ontslag nam vanwege een verkeerd aangepakte koboldopstand. * In ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' verschijnt Dikkers op geen enkel punt in de verhaallijn, maar is het een ontgrendelbaar personage. Enigszins onnauwkeurig wordt Dikkers neergezet als een Duistere tovenaar met de vaardigheid om de Onvergeeflijke Vloeken te gebruiken en vervloekte objecten te manipuleren. Verschijning * ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'''' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1]] * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) '' * [[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2]] * ''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' * ''Pottermore'''' '' Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wikia en:Pius Thicknesse Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Tovenaar Categorie:Minister van Toverkunst Categorie:Hoofden Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Slachtoffers imperiusvloek